1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle including first and second rotary electric machines and a transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle is known that includes an engine, two rotary electric machines, a power split mechanism and a transmission unit between the engine and the power split mechanism.
A series-parallel hybrid system is employed in the vehicle described in International Application Publication No. 2013/114594. In the series-parallel hybrid vehicle, power of an engine is transmitted to a first motor generator (first MG) and is used to generate electric power, while part of the power of the engine is also transmitted to drive wheels via a power split mechanism.
There is also known a hybrid vehicle configured to travel in series mode in which electric power is generated by using power of an engine, and a motor is driven by using the generated electric power (series hybrid system). In the series hybrid system, the power of the engine is not transmitted to drive wheels.
In the vehicle described in the International Application Publication No. 2013/114594, when the power of the engine is transmitted to the first motor generator (first MG), the power is also transmitted to the drive wheels via the power split mechanism, so the vehicle is configured not to be able to travel in series mode.